Avaron Setsuko
Avaron Setsuko (節子アヴァロン, Setsuko Avaron) is the current commander of the Yūrei Police Force and overseer for the capital's law enforcement. She serves as one of the central protagonists in Bleach: The Children of Izanami and a side protagonist in Bleach: The War of Four. Personality Headstrong, confident, and tomboyish, Avaron is one of the more idolized members of the Yūrei Police Force.Los Niños de Izanami: Confirmación Her direct and blunt nature intimidates and gains the respect the majority of people of which she encounters to the degree of the military having recognized her position as a strong one. Kukkyōna Hayate, a captain and noble of the Seireitei, expresses his own respect to her on occasions.Los Niños de Izanami: Confirmación In return, she clearly has her own respect and admiration for him. Her thoughts even hint at some sort of feelings for him, something which is later on confirmed.Los Niños de Izanami: Despertar del Infierno She is commonly respectful and appropriate towards her subordinates, but is not above teasing them for fun.Los Niños de Izanami: Confirmación She goes by the book, following the laws to the limit and carrying them out in the most acceptable fashion possible. Despite her authority, she actively looks for a challenge to it, as she is one of the population that has somewhat of a dislike for the "utopian air".Children of Izanami: Initialization It is also noted that she, like many members of law enforcement, holds somewhat of a rivalry against the soldiers of the military.Children of Izanami: InitializationLos Niños de Izanami: Confirmación .]] Because of her by-the-book attitude and her desire to keep away from the military's influence, Avaron can sometimes get into conflict with more harsh-minded individuals.Los Niños de Izanami: Culminación She puts a heavy emphasis on the belief that police have no right to deprive others of life unless necessity requires it, making sure that the police force applies such pacifism to their methods. Despite this, she is not above holding grudges against criminals such as the V-14, mostly due to the massacre of civilians and police officers they had commited long beforehand. Even after the alliance between the V-14 and the Gotei 13 had been created, she keeps a certain extent of hostility around their presence. She holds a deep compassion for her own personal subordinates, even mourning the loss of defector Kenta Sonoda. In Progress... History Avaron lived with her parents and sisters in a rural area. The farm they lived on was a government-owned place and one of the main breeders of transportation. The majority of the money they made due to production, however, was ripped away from them by the organizations they worked for, and they were left in a povertized state. Tensions began to race between the family in terms of the parents and the offspring, and arguments were common between the two groups. By a delicate thread, they seemed to hold themselves together through the suffering that Seiten brought. However, that thread was eventually broken in the midst of a domestic conflict and tragedy; in a heated argument with her sister Evelyn, she stormed off to her room. However, a few hours later, she was horrified to hear that Evelyn, out of despair, had hung herself. This lone incident was enough to bring the entire family together in grieving and realization of how much they had fought. Avaron, along with the rest of her family, resolved to struggle together through the tyrannical rule. Avaron herself vowed to do what she could to even one day bring a stop to it. As a young woman, she joined up with the Yūrei Police Force, training for several months in the division of S.W.A.T. At the end of that time period, she became a Sergeant within the ranks, taking up the position of sniper. Because of her skilled that she managed to pick up hunting on the farm, her role suited her perfectly, and she naturally adapted to it. Her skills with a sniper rifle excelled to the point of an expert level, and she was one of the main reasons her team pulled through the missions. Her abilities did not go unnoticed; Damian Seken, who was the commander of the Yūrei's military force at the time. Being one of the few who saw through the tensions between the police and the military, he sighted her out and, through the pulling of strings, selected her personally to become one of his many disciples. Although first meetings were tense because of their pathological rivalry, eventually Avaron began to settle comfortably in the soldier's presence and immersed herself within his training. In Progress... Synopsis Children of Izanami Arc *Children of Izanami: Initialization *Los Niños de Izanami: Inicialización *Los Niños de Izanami: Confirmación *Children of Izanami: Contention *Los Niños de Izanami: Despertar del Infierno *Children of Izanami: Inquisition (mentioned) *Los Niños de Izanami: Culminación War of Four Arc *The War of Four: Courts and Circles *The War of Four: The Eye of the Storm *The War of Four: Recollection *The War of Four: Recovery *The War of Four: Crossing the Wire Equipment Kidō Gun: As with all police officers, Avaron carries a standard Kidō pistol. Her type is a Browning Hi-Power with a 13-capacity magazine. She carries it around on a holster that is secured to her waist, similar to the fashion of how a Shinigami holsters and carries a Zanpakutō. Powers & Abilities Master Hacker: Avaron's hacking skills reach a professional level, succeeding the likes of computer expert Kenta Sonoda. Her skills with hacking have allowed her to invent a program nicknamed "Meanie", a self-sentient program that "learns" the way of a program and calculates ways to break through its security. It is fully capable of hacking even extremely difficult codes such as 12th Division Captain Kaze Sasayaki's data capsule.Los Niños de Izanami: Confirmación Marksmanship Master: Avaron's skill with a Kidō gun is fearsome, capable of matching sword masters and fighting against them on equal ground. She has pinpoint accuracy and high reflexes, making her a nearly unstoppable force when in combat. She has shown herself to be able to take out six opponents at a time with one magazine of her gun.Los Niños de Izanami: Confirmación Keen Intellect: Being the commander of the police force, Avaron's mastery of battle tactics has been one of the driving forces for the Yūrei Police Force. She is analytical, perceptive, and calculative, her mind able to focus even in the most dire of situations.Los Niños de Izanami: Confirmación Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: As a trainee under Damian Seken, Avaron possesses tremendous skill in the use of hand-to-hand combat. She is able to move in and disarm an opponent before he or she has time to counter or defend himself/herself effectively.Los Niños de Izanami: Culminación Trivia *Avaron's unofficial theme is "Me and my Gang" by Rascal Flatts. Behind The Scenes *Avaron seems to share a polar opposite complex with Damian Seken, the former commander of the old Yūrei army. Both served as leaders of their respective forces, yet both have personalities that rival each other. On this fact, it is also noted that they are of different gender. This could possibly be a reference to the constant, bitter rivalry between the military and the police. *When one looks at Kenta's and Avaron's article, they will notice that the pictures of their respective Kido guns are pointed at each other. References Category:Character Category:Characters